


reasons why enoch o'connor is hopelessly infatuated with lucy davis after a single conversation

by idkman07



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman07/pseuds/idkman07
Summary: literally i just love enoch so much





	reasons why enoch o'connor is hopelessly infatuated with lucy davis after a single conversation

if there's one thing lucy davis was sure of, it's that enoch o'connor  _despised_ her. 

now this wasn't exactly a surprise. enoch despised most things, though he seemed to have a particular hatred for people. the only ones he could stand were those tucked safely in a grave, only waking when he wanted them to. he didn't like the unpredictability of people. and if lucy was anything, it was unpredictable. 

because lucy could change into anyone she wanted. sometimes it would happen in her sleep, without her controlling it. she'd come down to breakfast, yawning and messy hair, as elvis presley or miss peregrine herself. while most of the other children just found it amusing (usually asking her to transform into one another, laughing as she impersonated them), she could tell enoch resented it. he was always glaring at her from across the table, burning into her bones and making her cheeks pink with shame. 

that's why she began to laugh when emma came to her, serious as ever, and told her enoch had a terrible, resilient crush on her. it was just impossible.

"emma." she said, once she'd gotten done laughing. "you must be joking. have you seen the way he glares at me?" 

"he's just terrible with feelings." she dismissed, a careless hand in the air. she had just finished heating up the old gas stove and her fingers were tinged orange with flame. "you've known him for, what, a year now? when has he expressed an actual emotion in his life?" 

"exactly why he could never like me." she pressed, shaking her head. this felt silly to even discuss. she just couldn't imagine enoch laying in his bed, daydreaming about something as whimsical as fancying someone. 

"lucy." emma grabbed her upper arms, staring at her fiercely. she hissed in pain as heat seared through her skin, causing her pale skin to redden. "oh, sorry." she removed her arms in a hurry, looking at her just as resiliently. "i've always been extremely intelligent and perceptive with matters of the heart. and though it's hard to believe enoch even has one in that cold, dead chest of his, he does. and i can prove it to you." 

"oh yeah?" lucy cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in her seat confidently. "and how is that?" 

"easy." emma shrugged, a knowing smile on her face. "talk to him." 

***

"hi." the doll enoch was carefully working on dropped from his hands as he jerked, a jar accompanying it with a loud crash of breaking glass.

"bollocks!" he swore, hurriedly reaching down to pick up the doll who was desperately trying to escape. "brilliant, thanks, lucy. couldn't have done it better myself." 

"how was that my fault?" she crossed her arms, an embarrassed flushing rising to her cheeks. how was he  _already_ mad at her when they hadn't even been talking for a minute? "you're the one with a terrible grip and bad reflexes." 

"oh, is that so?" he countered, eyes flashing as he looked up at her. "i'll have you know my reflexes are lightning quick. they must be, with the work i do." 

"i almost forgot about your incessant bragging." she muttered under her breath, bending down when he went to reach for the shards of broken glass. "i got it." it was silent as she worked, transforming her dainty hands into a man's with tougher skin and stronger calluses- better for picking up sharp objects. she was surprised to see enoch staring at her when she looked up, a distracted expression on his face. "hello? earth to enoch?" she waved in front of his face, beginning to smile. 

"would you stop?" he hissed, knocking her wrist to the side. "i was just admiring your hands. quite a bit of hair, wouldn't you say?" 

"oh, shut it." she couldn't help laughing, reaching forward to shove one of her hands in his face. he pretended to gag as she stroked his cheek, laughing hard at the strange image. her laughter faded as her hands slowly changed back, leaving her smaller hand on the soft skin of his face. his hand, which had been trying to tear hers off a second ago, lay still around hers. they stared at each other for another second before she cleared her throat, standing up to throw the glass in the trash. "sorry for the mess." she muttered, eyes trained on the floor. her cheeks were heating up inexplicably, suddenly really wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

"don't mention it." he said back, also avoiding looking at her. 

"i'll- see you." he looked up, watching her give him one last smile before leaving the room. what she missed, however, was enoch letting out a loud groan, burying his face in his hands. 

*** 

it wasn't until a day had almost passed, where lucy had almost managed to wipe the entire experience from her mind (the feeling of enoch's skin, the way he looked at her, his lips- _all of it_ ) when emma approached her, accompanied by a grinning olive and clothed millard. there was something suspicious about their grins- like they knew something she didn't, something they were sure to hold over her. 

"good morning?" she nodded, though it came out as more of a question. 

"oh yes." emma nodded, placing a large notebook on the desk closest to lucy. "a very good morning indeed." and with that she flipped the book open, exposing a meticulously scribbled page with a large underlined titled reading 

reasons why enoch o'connor is hopelessly infatuated with lucy davis after a single conversation 

"oh, you lot can't be serious." her jaw dropped, cheeks furiously turning red. she squinted at the little footnote under the title.

**and why lucy is just as infatuated back**

"this isn't funny, you know." she sniffed, beginning to back away. "it's not nice to act like people's feelings are toys,  _millard._ and i expected better from you too, olive." 

"oh, but it isn't a joke!" olive gasped, struggling to explain herself. if there was one thing olive hated the most, it was being scolded. "it was a serious, scientific experiment! you see, millard-" 

" _olive."_ millard hissed, a clothed sleeve coming up and slapping olive on the wrist. olive gasped again, slapping him right back. "don't  _tell_ her that." 

"tell me what?" she pressed, crossing her arms. when millard stayed silent, her eyes flicked over to emma. "what did you all do?" 

"millard was in enoch's room when you were talking!" olive squeaked out, a hand rising to her mouth in shock. 

"good going." millard sighed, deadpanned. the sleeves of his jacket crossed over his chest in annoyance. 

"you did  _what?"_ lucy gaped, feeling even redder. "millard, that was a private conversation!" 

"but we got proof!" he exclaimed, the sound of a finger furiously tapping the notebook. "would you just read it, emma?" 

"alright, alright." emma cleared her throat, obviously amping up for the dramatics. "reasons why-" 

"you can skip the title." lucy muttered, cheeks flaming. 

"right. reason number 1: he dropped his doll." 

"why does that matter? i just startled him." lucy pointed out, eyes narrowed. 

"enoch wasn't lying, y'know. he has near-perfect reflexes." millard said matter-of-factly, sitting on a nearby couch. 

"which is why it was  _you_ that gave him the extra shock, not anything else. he's nervous around you!" olive practically squealed, eyes alight. 

"that could easily be proven untrue." lucy answered breezily, not convinced. "now, what others brilliant reasons have you managed to uncover?" 

"reason number 2," emma started, eyes on the paper, "he's bragging about-" 

"oh, that one can't be real." lucy interrupted with a scoff. "enoch brags about everything!" 

"well yeah, but he brags especially when he likes someone." millard interjected. "remember when that one ymbryne visited that he fancied? he didn't shut up about his "special work" the whole time." 

"reason 3." lucy dismissed, only because her heart was beginning to pick up speed. she knew it couldn't be true. but just maybe- 

"reason 3: he stared at lucy for prolonged amounts of time." 

"enoch doesn't pay prolonged attention to anything unless he really, really likes it." olive squeaked, nodding vigorously. 

"alright, i-" 

"reason number 4" emma continued, interrupting lucy. "he let lucy touch him. enoch doesn't let anyone touch him, not even miss peregrine. reason 5, he smiled at her. reason 6, after she left-" 

"enough!" lucy exclaimed, eyes wide. "enough, alright? i get it." 

"so you believe us?" olive asked eagerly, stepping closer. 

"i- god, i don't know. i'm going on a walk." and with that, she left the room despite numerous protests, running out to the gardens. 

***

"you alright?" she looked up, chest tightening when she saw who it was. she was pretty sure she had never seen him out in the gardens in his life, and couldn't help wondering if it was because he'd seen her from his window. god, when did this all become so difficult? 

"never been better." her smile looked so pained he couldn't help grinning, the corner of his mouth inching up. 

"mind if i sit?" she nodded, inching over to give him room on the stone bench. they were silent for a while, lucy's heart hammering in her chest as his arms brushed against her. enoch hated her. he despised her. then why did she feel dizzy whenever he was around? and why would she not mind at all if he grabbed her hand, which was dangerously close to hers on the bench? 

"do you really hate my peculiarity?" it came out before she thought about it, eyes going wide at her own question. he stiffened beside her. 

"why do you think that?" he asked, voice betraying nothing. 

"i just- you always glare at me whenever i use it. i guess i assumed you must hate it." 

"i don't hate it." he said, the quietest she'd ever heard him. "i-i just-" 

"what?" she urged, staring deeply at his hand. 

"i just wished you always looked like you." she looked up sharply, surprised to see he was staring at her with concentrated, serious eyes. 

"enoch-" she breathed, right before he kissed her. 

***

when news spread (particularly fast, as it often did at miss peregrine's home for peculiar children) that there was  _something_ between enoch and lucy, no one was entirely surprised except them. enoch found the notebook a month later. he was furious, of course, but not for long, as lucy's incessant teasing and kisses caused him to soften. that was a peculiarity of its own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup bois i love this series and enoch o'connor with my whole ass HEART!!! i'm sad he didn't get to be more sassy in this because i realized how much i missed that in amod but yeah here he is movie-age but with everything else books. so yeah hope u enjoy


End file.
